gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Sid
Sid is a prototype unmanned defense mobile armor first appearing in the manga Mobile Suit Gundam AGE: Memories of Sid and later in the Three Generations Arc of Mobile Suit Gundam AGE. Technology and Combat Characteristics Sid was built after the Colony Nations Wars to specifically guard the EXA-DB. Sid is an unmanned mobile armor that acts as a guard to Reuna Inaju and the EXA-DB. Sid's overall design is reminiscent of an insect. Sid features a monoeye sensor, similar to Zalam and Euba units. Despite being an old mobile armor, Sid can easily out-perform and overwhelm almost every mobile weapon created by both the Earth Federation and Vagan in A.G. 164. Aside from the Sid's massive firepower provided by its beam cannons and missiles, Sid also has the ability to disappear from plain sight and radar in battle due to the Invisible Umbrella Stealth System, commonly used by Vagan forces. Sid also features the unique ability to repair itself and even "evolve", similar to the AGE System. This is done by using small working robots inside its body. It has been shown that Sid's overall defensive capabilities are formidable as well. Sid is able to withstand beam shots from the xvm-fzc Gundam Legilis and even DODS Rifle shots, it is currently unknown if this is defensive capability can be attributed to a barrier of sorts or Sid's armor. Armaments ;*Beam Cannons :Sid is armed with six beam cannons, which are stored on its wings. The beam shots from Sid's beam cannons are able to change their course of fire, in order to hit targets from unexpected directions, thus these cannons are able to perform all-range attacks. The power of the Sid's beam cannon is enough to destroy any mobile suit or battleship with ease. Overall the Sid's beam cannons are a deadly armament, able to take out multiple mobile suits in a single barrage. :Sid's beam cannons can also be emitted continuously for a limited amount of time, allowing them to function as a makeshift long-ranged beam saber. ;*Missile Launchers :Sid mounts sixteen missile launchers on the top part of its wings. These missiles have the ability to lock on to their targets and track their movements. Overall these missiles increase the Sid's already formidable firepower. System Features ;*Invisible Umbrella Stealth System :Sid can vanish and reappear in battle with the Invisible Umbrella Stealth System. This technology is commonly used by the Vagan forces. Already a formidable machine, the ability to disappear and reappear for a surprise attack makes Sid a nearly peerless machine. ;*Self Repair System :Sid has the ability of self-repair. Sid can reconstruct and repair any damaged parts after a battle. If the unit is destroyed, it can then be recreated by EXA-DB. History Sid first appeared after Largan Drace and Wivik Lambro encountered it inside the EXA-DB's fortress in A.G. 151. Wivik and Largan were shocked to see the giant mobile armor, Sid, appear in front of them. While in a standstill, the mobile armor then commenced its malicious attack towards the Bisidian forces and Largan's platoon. Asemu Asuno's fleet showed up and attempted to help Largan take down the said mobile armor. But he himself ended up heavily damaging his mobile suit in the process. Wivik managed to escape Sid and entered inside the asteroid, where he discovered Reuna Inaju's cold sleep pod. However, back at the battlefield, Sid had almost destroyed the entire mobile suit fleet, until it was defeated by Wivik using his BMS-005 G-Xiphos. After the battle it's drone begin to repair Sid using parts of the mobile suits it destroyed in the area. Sid was then repaired sometime following the battle and resumed its position as guardian of the EXA-DB. In A.G. 164, Zeheart in his xvm-fzc Gundam Legilis encountered it during a test run and engaged it in battle, where the Gundam Legilis was able to defeat Sid after unleashing its full power, with some help from Asemu Asuno in the Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound. After the destruction of EXA-DB asteriod, it is seen being repaired by standing on top of EXA-DB core itself. Picture Gallery Sid34.jpg 64474024201204251412441522965593144 004.jpg GsmUt87976.jpg I9RBG6756.jpg N1HBY.jpg Sid front view.jpg Sid_ep_44.png Sid_ep_44_top_down_view.png Sid_ep_44_attack_stance.png Sid-vs-gundam-legilis.jpg Sid-vs-gundam-legilis2.jpg sid.gif|SID sid invisibile umbrella.jpg Sid attacking.jpg Notes and Trivia *With its ability to evolve and modify its design, Sid is like a mobile, self-contained AGE System and AGE Builder. References External Links *Sid on MAHQ.net